Lyrné Amou
Lynné Amou or also known as Queen Aika is the mother of Ryukai, Ryuken, Lynia and Lynné and the wife of Ryan Shima while is Gyro Shima’s sister in law. She's Tsukasa's older sister. She’s the famous singing idol she’s also a retired b-shot with her b-daman, White Wavern that had gave it to Lynné. She’s a friend to all people in Chrome City, after her death the citizens of the city take a good care & relationships with her children. Etymology Amou (天羽) - Heavenly Wings Raine (ライネ　- 蕾音- ) - Sound of Bloom Kuroei (黒詠) - Black Wings Aibai (愛唄) - Love Song Appearance Lyrné is a beautiful woman with long and flowing silver white hair which braided some of her hair back to a ponytail which longer than rest of her hair. She has a pale skin and ruby red eyes, her daughter had inherited from her. She’s seen in a white Lolita dress that consist a white blouse with ruffed cuff, light blue frills and black under dress. She wears white frilled & layered shawl with light blue frills and sky blue ribbon, a pair of black heeled boots. In younger years and while performing, she’s still braided her hair but tied into a-side ponytail on the left. Her B / W / H is B90 / W61 / W90「OC」 Character Database, DC009 : Beauty is not enough and height is 168cm「OC」 Character Database, DC002 : Beauty. Personality Lyrné is a kind, beautiful, has a good leadership and wise woman sometime can be inertia but very friendly. She’s a retired b-shot, but she still keeps her b-daman well and has the knowledge of it too. She loves and her passion for music is more than anybody else. Her singing voice had inherited by her daughter. She cares for her children even for quitting as the Vice-president of Symphony Company. She’s good at fortune telling and cards, she maybe knew the future herself. In younger years, her parents divorced and she followed her grandparents. When she’s 14s, she became an idol and took the title of “Queen of Music” and later for two years she secretly became a Boss Emperor of Western Gang “Sky Feder”. She’s also an archaeologist along with Gennosuke Shigami and Himiko Day. She also took temporary jobs. Lyrné’s sweet and kind personality appears when there’s only peace and joy, inside her, she’s a fierce and brave warrior when there’s danger and protect her family and friend from it. She also uses “Omaie & Kisama” just like her daughter, Lynné. Trivia * Lynné became a boss emperor ten years early than Lyrné, in 6-years-old and her mother in 16-years-old. * Her birthday is 26th July and her zodiac sign is Leo. * Her weight is 56kg「OC」 Character Database, DC002 : Beauty * Her blood type is AB「OC」 Character Database, DC009 : Beauty is not enough * Her favorite foods are Biscuits and Ramen「OC」 Character Database, DC009 : Beauty is not enough * Her favorite sports are Various???「OC」 Character Database, DC009 : Beauty is not enough References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Gears Users Category:Boss Emperors Category:NightmareLorelei Works Category:Attuned